


Ready

by lactoseintolerantmilkshakeenthusiast



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoseintolerantmilkshakeenthusiast/pseuds/lactoseintolerantmilkshakeenthusiast
Summary: Aang decides he's ready to have kids.





	Ready

He'd been away for just over a week. She was paralyzed with worry. He was so confident that it would only take a few days to appease the spirit upsetting the peace in Ho-Du.

Katara fiddled with the amulet around her neck. When Aang proposed, he made it from a piece of Amber and hung it on a woven string so she could wear it with her choker. It's always been little things like that that reminded her how much he loves her. And how much she loves him.

She smiled at her distorted reflection in the jewel, and after a short moment, burst into tears. He didn't write her. Why didn't he write her? Where was he? What happened? If she had gone with him, then maybe—

“Katara?”

She whipped around in her chair. Aang stood in the doorway, looking at her with a concerned expression.

“Oh, thank goodness,” she said as she ran to him, “What happened? Are you okay?” she hastily examined his face, neck, and torso, looking for any wounds.

He just kept saying “I'm fine, I'm fine, Katara, I'm okay. Katara, listen—I need you to listen.”

As she moved down to feel his legs for anything, he got down on his knees and embraced her. All she could do was cry while he moved to lean against the wall, keeping her in his arms the whole time. He shushed quietly, kissing her forehead and running his hand through her hair.

“I know,” he whispered, “I know. I'm sorry. I know.”

Katara eventually managed to calm herself, switching from open weeping to covering her husband with kisses of relief.

“I love you,” Aang said as they pressed their heads together.

“I love you too.”

He hesitated, biting his lip and turning away slightly.

“Aang? What's wrong?” she asked.

“Well,” he started, buying time, “the, uh, ‘disturbances’ at Ho-Du turned out to be a bunch of kids taking things from their parents to build ‘The best treehouse ever!’ and they let everyone believe it was a spirit so they didn't have to bring it back.”

Katara started to giggle, and Aang chuckled along as he continued:

“And then when I got there, they tried to act like they were scared of the spirit—one of them even asked if it would take them away. Good actor, that kid.”

They both burst into laughter, Katara falling out of his lap and sitting next to him on the kitchen floor. He put his arm around her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“For what?” she already knew what he meant, but she needed him to say it.

“For our own.”

She sat up and looked at him, letting his hand fall to the middle of her back. She smiled.

“Yeah, I think I am.”

Aang beamed, leaning in for a kiss. He found himself surprised when she quickly stood up, pulling him by his arm to their bedroom.


End file.
